


[Podfic] With a Conquering Air

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Endearments, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Found Family, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Singing, Slow Burn, Timeline What Timeline, sort of anyhow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofWith a Conquering Airby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:From the kinkmeme:AU Warlord!Geralt receives Tribute!Jaskier as a sacrifice to appease him in every way possible. Jaskier has no choice on the matter and he’s fully aware of the awful rumours that have spread about Geralt and his ruthless conquests. (But we all know those aren’t legit.) A classic angst with a happy ending please! A dash of smut to heal those scars and a sprinkle of new found love!Jaskier arrives at Kaer Morhen knowing his family gave him up without a second thought, and absolutely sure that the dreaded Warlord of the North will value him even less than his own blood did. But the White Wolf and his pack are not what Jaskier expected...and if he's unreasonably lucky, Kaer Morhen might become far more of a home than Lettenhove ever was.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Eskel, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 80
Kudos: 208





	[Podfic] With a Conquering Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 03:15:25  
**Size:** 207 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] With a Conquering Air - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-01-with-aconquering-air-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack01_WithAConqueringAir_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:02:12
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:32:45
  * **Chapter 3:** 00:55:08
  * **Chapter 4:** 01:25:11
  * **Chapter 5:** 01:52:41
  * **Chapter 6:** 02:17:21
  * **Chapter 7:** 02:43:05



### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Witcher fic I read that I immediately wanted to podfic. Since I began recording, two other talented readers have started posting their own versions, each of which is delightful in its own way, and you should definitely check out both of them, especially if, like me, you know you’ll want to return to this story again and again (not just two, but three cakes, as it were!) I’m such a fan of this universe that inexplicifics has created, so I’m so happy that their work is inspiring others the way it has me, and hopefully directing more praise and attention to their work.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] The Accidental Warlord and His Pack-Podcast Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482629) by [Kaister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister)




End file.
